1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position adjusting mechanism of a soft-closing device for a sliding door, especially to a position adjusting mechanism that facilitates position adjustment of the soft-closing device and a door panel held by the soft-closing device when the door panel is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A sliding door is a type of door commonly mounted in a doorway of a building, and comprises a door panel that can transversely slide in a door track so as to selectively open or close the doorway. A conventional sliding door further comprises a bracket mounted on the door track and a soft-closing device mounted on the bracket. When a user pushes or pulls the door panel to open or close the doorway and the door panel slides along the door track until the door panel is connected to the soft-closing device, the soft-closing device cushions excessive pushing or pulling force applied to the door panel with a pneumatic cylinder or a hydraulic cylinder, and pulls the door panel to continue sliding to open or close the doorway with a spring. Thus, a sliding speed of the door panel can be decelerated to prevent the door panel from hitting a door frame abruptly and making loud noises, and to prevent children and the elder from being jammed by the door panel.
However, in the conventional sliding door, the bracket is directly attached to the door track via multiple fasteners. Therefore, once the door track is embedded in the building, a closed position of the door panel for closing the doorway and an open position of the door panel for opening the doorway are determined. Take closing the doorway as an example. When the door panel is pulled by the soft-closing device to the closed position and the user finds that a gap exists between the door panel and the door frame, it is hard to further adjust positions of the bracket and the soft-closing device on the door track.
In order to eliminate the gap between the door panel and the door frame when the door panel is closed, additional holes are drilled on the door track or the bracket for mounting the fasteners in order to reposition the bracket and the door panel. Nevertheless, the drilled holes of the door track or the bracket may partially overlap and be enlarged. Thus, the bracket and the door panel are unable to be stably mounted on the door track. Moreover, the gap may still exist after the bracket and the door panel have been repositioned, causing the door panel unable to close the doorway completely. Therefore, it is inconvenient and troublesome to mount a sliding door in the doorway of the building.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a position adjusting mechanism of a soft-closing device for a sliding door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.